Courtesy of the Red White & Blue
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: The story of America's beloved states, how they were born, and who raised them. Starting with Louisiana.
1. Louisiana

So... because i love the State-tans, i decided to make my own...

I don't own Hetalia, but i do own my OC's!

First up is Louisiana!

OoOoOoOo

Francis loved all of his children, but he always favoured his daughters. Louisiana, or Louise, or Lulu, was his favorite. Lulu was always polite, always obedient. She was also very beautiful. She had tan skin, but not as dark as Seychelles. Her hair was long, silky, and chestnut brown; her eyes were the same blue as France and Canada's. Even though she was pretty, she wasn't very bright, she was the most naive child France had ever raised. She trusted everyone, luckily, nothing bad had happened to her yet.

Lulu had her own version of French, called Creole, that she and her brother, Haiti, made together. It was their own language, they used it when they got in trouble so France wouldn't know what they were saying.

Canada and Louisiana were very close as children. Francis remembered how Seychelles and Haiti would run around and play outside all day while Matthieu and Lulu played inside with dolls.

No matter how hard he tried Francis was never able to erase Louise's face from his mind when he told her Canada had left to live with England. She locked herself in her room when he told her that Seychelles and Haiti left. years later, though, she didn't seem surprised when Francis said she was going to live in the new world. She was only around 12 years old at the time, but she seemed fine with leaving.

Francis thought she was ready to go, but when America's ship arrived and it was time for her to leave she started screaming and yelling, begging Francis not to send her away, asking why he didn't want her, saying that she would be better. The blonde man hid his tears by hugging her, but when he went to pull away she wrapped her slim fingers around his coat, holding onto him. America grabber her and pulled her off of him, apologizing as he carried the screaming child onto the boat with him. She was reaching for him and screaming, "S'il vous plaît, papa, Je t'aime!"

"Je t'aime aussi, mon petit ange. être forte pour papa..." he wiped his tears before walking away.

XXXXX

"Hey, Louisiana, look at this," Alfred said, waking the young girl. They were on the ship to her home, and she was still upset from being sent away from her father. She hadn't spoken once to anyone. But, she decided to finally leave her room. she put on her pretty french robe, it was early morning and still quite chilly. Alfred held her hand as he led her to the deck of the ship and to the very front of the bow. He covered her eyes before they reached their destination.

"Ready? look!" he released her.

Lulu just stared. There were trees, and water, with the sunrise behind it... it was beautiful...

The brunette looked behind her at America, who was smiling widely before kissing her on the forehead, "Welcome to the new world, Louisiana. Welcome home."

XXXXX

Louisiana was almost completely oblivious during the civil war. She knew that she depended on slavery, but found that she really didn't care when she was captured by union soldiers. she was having too much fun with the voodoo she was learning, and all of the supernatural things she was learning about, ghosts, spirits, and her favorite, vampires. She really didn't remember much of anything from back then.

Lulu was around the age of sixteen when the last contiguous state was born. She was getting ready to meet all of the other states. When she did she was nervous. None of them looke like her. several of the other stated had dark skin, but they were still just... different.

Louisiana, Georgia and Alabama liked to cook together. Lulu loved Mardi Gras when it came around, the three of them spent the whole day before decorating and cooking, and feeling like a real family. They would have a wild costume party, and everyone loved to eat her food, cake, pie, fried chicken, jumbalaya, crayfish... Alfred used to salivate from just thinking about it.

XXXXX

Louise would never be able to forget that damn hurricane.

Katrina.

she never said the name. It burned her to even think of it. Her people and government had so much warning to leave, but alot of them stayed... she lost so many...

Francis was going to visit Alfred, and he had invited Canada and Louisiana to come along. After she arrived on that day, August 25, 2005, she began getting nauseous, and then dizzy. She did not remember passing out, but she did remember waking up a few days later. Francis was holding her hand, sitting in a chair beside her as she lay in Alfred's bed. Alfred was pacing, talking on the phone. Canada had to leave, but he left her a heartfelt note wishing her well.

Louisiana almost missed Pennsylvania sitting in a chair in the corner. She was not surprised by the other state's presence, Alfred had known her and Delaware the longest, and always ran to her for comfort when he was stressed. Penny had been changing Lulu's clothes while she was sleeping.

It wasn't until later, after dealing with Hurricane Rita- which was like a second blow to her, occurring only weeks after Katrina- that she learned how much Texas had helped her. When she went to thank him, she realized that she liked him. like, liked him...

That was when she got angry with France.

As a state there were few rules. no treaties with others, that was Alfred's job, and also...

No marriages.

Most of the states didn't care, they were all only in their teens, the oldest of the 50 being the 13 original states. Delaware was the oldest, being about 21 years old. they would date, but because of their ages none of them really cared for marriage.

Louisiana was different though. she dreamt of being a wife, and a mother, but because France had sold her to america as a state she could never be either. and it killed her, especially now that she was having her first crush.

She hated the men and women she saw walking together, arm in arm, young married couples. and Also, women with babies. especially when they were married with a couple of children.

She would never have that chance.

OoOoOoOo

Tell me what you think!


	2. Alaska

A/N Alaska's turn!

XXXXX

She was a small girl, frail and light haired. She was dressed heavily in furs, to the point that it was nearly impossible for her to move. As she struggled to lift her legs through the snow and shield her face from the biting wind of winter, she fell down into the cold white snow. She felt like crying, and nearly did, until she felt a large warm and rest on her head. Carefully, she lifted her head.

As she looked up she saw a smiling, almost childish face looking down into hers. It was a man, but he spoke in a strange language. All she could do was tilt her head and give him a questioning look, which he laughed at. He helped her stand, and took her small hand in his before he walked off with her.

OoOoOoOo

It had been a few years, and she had grown, only slightly. The man who had found her took care of her, but would often leave her to go to his home. She learned his language and relied on him for everything. She was a weak girl, but was very smart. The man gave her the name Sophia, and told her that his name was Ivan.

Sophia had only met one other person in her life, and his name was Antonio, but she barely learned his language. She met him once or twice, and he claimed that she was his, but Sophia had no clue what he was talking about. She like Ivan though, he would often play with her, and he brought her pretty clothes and toys from his home. As Ivan came to visit more and more, he began to bring a man named Alfred with him, and he would often play with Sophia as well. He taught her how to speak his language, English.

When the three of them would sit down to dinner, Alfred and Ivan talked about something called 'trade' and things that they could bring each other. They told her that her name was 'Russian America', and that she would be important to both of them. For some reason, as time went on, Ivan visited her less and less, and she had to speak English more and more. She remained small, though she was much older now.

OoOoOoOo

Alfred came to visit her one day, without Alfred, which was strange.

"Hello, Alfred!" she said in her accented English as she opened her door for him.

"Hi there, Sophia! How are you?" He asked, politely, as he ruffled her hair. She told him that she was fine, and they had a small conversation before Alfred's face grew serious. "Sophia," he said, as he sat her on a chair and kneeled in front of her, "I had a talk with Ivan-"

"Why does big brother Ivan not come to visit me anymore?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you," He said, annoyed. Being a child himself, Alfred didn't have much patience for younger territories, "Russia doesn't have enough money to take care of you, or visit you. He wants you to come live with me, so that I can take care of you." Sophia pouted, "Big brother doesn't want to take care of me anymore?" Her violet eyes started tearing up, and she looked to the floor. Alfred panicked slightly, and attempted to cheer her up.

"T-that's not it, Sophia, see… Ivan is having a tough time with his money now, and he thinks you're better off with me! And, don't you want to spend some time with your favorite hero?" He smiled widely and held his hand out for her to take. Sophia looked warily at him, before figuring that she had nothing to worry about and grasped his hand tightly. "Okay," she whispered. "Alright!" Alfred beamed and began walking toward her bedroom, "Let's pack your stuff, okay?"

OoOoOoOo

Sophia didn't like living with Alfred, a lot of the states were mean to her. They said that she was a waste of money, and that she was useless, and they called her an 'icebox' and a 'folly'. They would pick on her, and call her a nerd, and tell her that she was weak, and good for nothing. She was determined to prove that she was worth something, and she spent hours looking into the mirror trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

She saw long hair, and violet eyes, and a thin frame, though she was tall for her age. She had a Russian accent, though Alfred told her that is was faint. She was pale, and her hands were always cold. She didn't think any of that was bad, so why did they hate her? She was never mean to any of the others…

Alfred was always nice to her, he told her that he thought she would be useful, and when Sophia cried because of the states he would often be the one to comfort her. One day, he decided to distract her and gave her a birthday. He told her that the day she came to live with him was October 18th, and that, if she wanted, they would celebrate that day.

Alfred decided to comfort her by building new things in her land, and it made her feel important for a little bit. Nothing made her feel more important until the day that Alfred came rushing into her room and lifted her up, swinging her around in a huge hug, smiling his wide smile. "A-Alfred!" she blushed, "What's wrong? What happened? Why are you so happy?" Alfred beamed and sat her down on her bed, and kneeled in front of her, much like the way he did when he told her that she would live with him. "I'll tell you what happened, you beautiful little polar bear! Some people found gold in your land! You've gotten me a ton of money," He excitedly kissed her forehead, "I told you you were worth something!"

OoOoOoOo

Though she was not yet a state, many of the states began to treat her like one of their own. One day, as a reward for herself for making it through her rough years as a young teenager, Sophia decided to go out and buy herself a dress. America had warned her against going out on her own, seeing as he was in the middle of the second world war. He was afraid that someone would attack her, but she doubted it. She was only a territory, and anyway, she was only going around the corner to a shop.

This naiveté would be her downfall, however, because, unbeknownst to her, Japan had decided to invade some of her islands, and was watching her. As soon as she rounded the corner by America's house, she was quickly kidnapped.

Sophia doesn't remember much about her captivity. Japan had somehow kept her unconscious for most of it, and all she knew when she woke up was that she was in Alfred's house. Washington was with her, and he explained to her what had happened. She had been kidnapped, and in order to save her Alfred had to attack some of her native people's home to drive out Japan, and it left her feet severely injured. Sophia was confused, she was not completely sure what to think, but figured that there was no point in dwelling in the past.

Until Sophia's important location in the war, many of the states still thought of her as unimportant, and not worthy of becoming a state. Alfred fought for her, though, and due to her strategic position, she was finally allowed to become a state.

Alfred never told her, however, that his main reason for making her a state, was so that that she wouldn't run back to Russia, So that he could not gain an advantage over him in a time when both of them were so pissed with each other that they barely acknowledged each other's existence.

OoOoOoOo

Sophia, Alaska, was so happy to finally be of use. Sure, she had some troubles, like oil spills and earthquakes, but she always pulled through. She earned money for Alfred, and she was always there for him, and he would always be there for her.


	3. Pennsylvania

A/N I'm doing this at 10 o'clock on the evening of July Fourth… but what better time than to write the chapter on America's 'birthplace'?

XXXXX

Not many people knew of her past, but she knew it, and that's all that she cared about. Her name was Penny, and she was Pennsylvania. Her name was given to her by Alfred, when they were both young, and Alfred had difficulty saying her name. It was strange to think of, but Penny was actually older than Alfred, seeing as she was discovered as a colony before the entirety of America was discovered.

Penny, unlike many other states, remembered her time living with the Native Americans., though it was harder and harder to remember as the years went on. She knew she was different from them, she had pale skin, auburn hair, and two different colored eyes: Her right was green, her left was blue. The Natives had darker skin and black hair, so penny stuck out when dressed in their clothing.

Penny was taken from her Native American Tribes by a man who called himself the Netherlands. When he tried to carry her off, she smacked him in the head with a small spear she had, and the last time she saw him he still had a scar from it. She also met another man who tried to convince her to live with him, he was so scary that she ran away and got lost in a forest. She now knows that this man was Sweden.

Penny stayed in the forest until she was a little older, when another man found her. This man wasn't scary, and he didn't try to just take her. He visited her in the forest, until she decided to live with him. This man was named Arthur, and she lived with him for a little bit of time in England, before he gave her to another man to take care of her. His name was William Penn, and he raised her until he died. Penny named herself after him, by combining his name with the Latin word for woods.

There was a short period of time where Penny suffered from Colic, when her natives would fight against Arthur's people, and also when Francis tried to take her away. She recovered after seven years of being heavily guarded in Arthur's house. Penny was physically around 13 years old when she recovered.

OoOoOoOo

"Penny, Penny! Look what England made me!" Alfred came running up to her with carved soldiers. Penny turned from her horse and smiled at him, bending down and ruffling his hair, "That's so nice, Alfred! Make sure you take care of them." she turned back and Alfred eyed her outfit warily, "Penny?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"… Uh… Why are you wearing trousers? Didn't Artie say that you had to wear dresses?"

Penny cringed slightly, "Uh, yeah, he did… Can this be a secret between us, Alfie? It's so hard to work in the stables with all those skirts on!"

A stern voice came from behind her, "Penny."

She flinched, "Y-Yes… Arthur?" She slowly turned around to face him. "What did I say about trousers, young lady? Go inside and put on a dress. And bring me those," He pointed to her pants and growled, " out to me so that I can dispose of them properly." Penny pouted, "But Arthur, have you ever tried to take care of the horses in all of those skirts? Let me tell you it's not that easy!" Arthur scowled, "Don't back talk to me Pennsylvania, now go do what I said!"

Penny sulked as she walked into the house, and Alfred watched her go with sympathetic eyes.

OoOoOoOo

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"If you would listen to me like a good person, I wouldn't have to keep telling you!"

Penny growled, "I can't stand you anymore! I'm leaving!" Arthur snapped right back, " Where would you go? No one took care of you like I did!" She kicked a chair beside her with her pinch-y high heels as she yelled, "I'll take care of myself!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

OoOoOoOo

America was now equally aged with his states, all of them were older teenagers. America finally had enough of England trying boss his colonies around and rebelled. America had one rule for his states, and that was that none of them could fight; it would be only Alfred and his men. Penny hated this of course, and thought that it was up to her to fight for her own freedom, so, unbeknownst to Alfred, dressed as a man and joined the army.

Throughout the war, Penny was stationed away from Alfred, but when the war was almost over She had to fight alongside him. She would tie her hair back, keep her hat low, and her corset loose to that she might disguise her womanly curves. She made it fine until the final battle of the war.

England was on the ground, and America was holding a gun to his chest. Penny was overwhelmed. She wanted freedom, she didn't want to be bossed around, or taxed, or ruled by another person. But she didn't want to kill England, to destroy him and his empire, he raised her, and Alfred, and the other twelve colonies. America's finger twitched on the trigger, and he almost pulled it.

"Alfred, no!" She screamed as she ran forward, her hat flying off of her head and her long hair tumbling out of it's ribbon. She grabbed his gun and wrestled it from his hands. "You don't have to do this!" she said, as she threw the gun to the ground. He looked at her, his eyes clouded over for a second, before clearing. "Pen…ny? Why are you here…?" He looked down at England, before grabbing Penny's hand. "Never mind. I think we're done here." He walked off, his troops following behind, as England sat on the ground, holding his head in his hands and crying, all alone.

Alfred cried that night, for the first time since the war began. And Penny was there to comfort him. She dried his tears and held him. Meanwhile, the founding fathers were writing the document that would finally give the country its freedom.

OoOoOoOo

After that day Alfred and Penny were inseparable. Penny always sided with Alfred, and fought with him for everything. She would always blush when she was near him, and she tried to sort out her feelings by talking to her older sister, Delaware.

"I want to protect him, and I want to take care of him… and I want him to do the same for me and only me…" She blushed deeply as Delaware braided her hair, "And I always get embarrassed when he comes for a visit."

Delaware giggled, "Isn't it obvious? Penny, you love him!"

OoOoOoOo

Penny and Arthur were the only ones allowed in Alfred's house after the terrorist attacks on 9-11. Penny was injured herself and had a terrible burn on her back. Alfred had a terrible black eye, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Arthur would cook for them. It was a week before Alfred would talk to anyone.

Arthur was cooking dinner, and Penny was sitting with Alfred in his living room watching the news. She was watching him as he stared at the T.V. with lifeless, blue eyes. The images flickered around the room. The room was completely dark. America had shut all of the curtains and wouldn't allow any lights in whatever room he was in. "Alfred…" Penny whispered as she rested her hand on his cheek, before turning his face so that she could see his bruise. "Does it… still hurt?" She asked softly. Alfred's larger hand reached up to hold hers, preventing her from moving it away. He looked down to the floor. "N-not too much, now. It's… I feel so… cold. So numb."

The auburn haired girl's face softened in sympathy before she ran her thum across his jaw, "Alfred, will you come outside? Talk to your people."

He looked away from her, and pushed her hand away.

Penny got even more stern, "Alfred, listen to me, your people need you, let them know that you haven't given up on them!" He turned even further from her and didn't acknowledge her at all. She narrowed her mismatched eyes at him, "I thought you always claimed to be a hero. It is really heroic to hide in your house, instead of going out to support your people?"

Alfred turned to glare at her, "Stop it." Penny shrunk back at the look in his eyes. He advanced on her, "Do you know what it's like? I was attacked! I'm hated! People died because I was disliked. You'll never know what that's like!"

It grew silent between them. Penny stared at him, before her stubborn nature kicked back in, "Have you forgotten that I'm part of America? Without me there would be no you! Have you also forgotten that I was attacked to? Or have you not seen my mark?" She angrily stood from the couch and pulled her shirt up slightly, showing her burn. Alfred's anger faltered for a moment, before standing up as well. Penny shrunk back, now that Alfred was standing, he was much taller and intimidating now.

Penny backed up into a wall, Alfred looked angrily at her for a moment, before dropping his act. He grabbed her arms and rested his face on her shoulder. Penny was shocked, "A-Alfred? Are you alright?" It was quiet again, before she realized that he was crying. She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close, waiting for him to calm down.

"You're right, Penny."

What neither of them noticed, was Arthur standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the whole scene.

XXXXX

Finished before July 5th! It's 11:55!


End file.
